Linear light emitting diode arrangements are known, in which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are arranged in a series on a common circuit board. The spatial arrangement and the electrical interconnection of the light emitting diodes is fixedly predetermined by the common circuit board in the case of these light emitting diode arrangements.